Ein Licht im Dunkeln
by Elellore
Summary: Gil-galad ist gefallen und sein Thron verwaist. Es obliegt nun Elrond zu entscheiden, wie mit dem Erbe des Hohen Königs zu verfahren ist. Entgegen den Erwartungen aller lehnt er die Krönung zum Hohen König ab und beschließt, dass es für ihn nun an der Zeit ist, endlich etwas Frieden in sein Leben zu bringen. Es ist an der Zeit, um Celebríans Hand anzuhalten.


**Ein Licht im Dunkeln**

Der Thron des Hohen Königs war verwaist. Noch immer, über ein Jahr später, schmerzte dieser Anblick Elrond. Die Krone, die auf dem Sitz des Throns ruhte, krönte kein Haupt mehr, Ereinion Gil-galad war nicht mehr. Es oblag nun Elrond, der von Gil-galad offiziell zu dessen Erben ausgerufen worden war, ein für alle Male zu verkünden, wie es mit dem Reich des Hohen Königs weiter ging.

Er strich mit einem Seufzen über die Armlehne.

»Du weißt, dass ich es nicht kann«, flüsterte er, leise genug, dass nur er seine Worte vernehmen konnte. Erst dann wandte er sich der Menge wartender Adeliger zu. Er wusste, dass viele von ihm erwarteten, dass er nun offiziell die Macht des Hohen Königs für sich beanspruchen würde. Immerhin hatte er bereits im letzten Jahr im Namen des Hohen Königs in Lindon regiert und Gil-galads Reich verwaltet, bis dessen Erbe geklärt war.

Zu viele erwartungsvolle Augenpaare blickten zu ihm auf.

»Ereinion Gil-galad war für mich mehr als nur mein König«, begann Elrond. »Er war mein Freund, der beste und treueste, den ich mir nur wünschen konnte. Viele wissen, dass dies auf Gegenseitigkeiten beruhte; Gil-galad ehrte mich mit dem größten Vertrauen, das er mir geben konnte: Er verlieh mir die höchste Ehre, indem er mich zum Erben seines Reiches und seiner Macht ausrief.«

Die nächsten Worte waren wie Asche in seinem Mund: »Ich bin der Sohn Earendils und auch ich entstamme der Linie Finwes. Viele der hier Anwesenden nehmen das zum Anlass zu sagen, dass ich der rechtmäßige Hohe König bin. Und zu recht!

Doch Gil-galad ist nicht mehr und mit ihm sein Reich. Lindon war seine Regentschaft, nicht meine. Der Krieg ist gewonnen und Sauron niedergeworfen. Das Reich der Númenorer im Exil erblüht, während die Eldar gleichsam aus Mittelerde schwinden. Bereits jetzt, wo das Dritte Zeitalter gerade erst heraufzieht, baut Círdan in Mithlond immer mehr Schiffe, deren Segel allein in den Westen gerichtet sind.

Dies wird das Zeitalter der Menschen, während für die Eldar zunehmend kein Platz mehr in dieser Mittelerde sein wird. Gil-galad war der letzte Hohe König in Mittelerde, ich werde sein Erbe nicht annehmen. Lediglich seine Insignien, seinen Speer und Panzer und sein Banner, werde ich sicher in Imladris verwahren, um die Erinnerung an ihn und sein glorreiches Reich zu wahren.

Wer sich Círdan anschließen möchte, möge das tun. Wer seiner eigenen Wege gehen möchte, möge das tun. Und wer sich mir in Imladris anschließen möchte, möge auch das tun. Ich werde in zwei Wochen aufbrechen, um mein Mündel Valandil wieder Isildur zu übergeben.«

Damit beendete er seine Rede und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Thronpodest. Das Raunen, das sich im Saal erhob, ignorierte er. Es war getan. Die Zeit der Hohen Könige in Mittelerde war vorüber.

Elrond hatte einen Sturm der Empörung erwartet, doch dieser blieb zu seinem Erstaunen aus. Vielleicht sollte es ihn aber daher nicht erstaunen, dass sich viele dazu entschieden, sich ihm anzuschließen und mit ihm nach Bruchtal zu ziehen.

»Ihr seid vielleicht nicht dem Namen nach Hoher König und tragt auch die Krone nicht«, stellte Ceomon fest, »und doch seid Ihr es nun. Völlig entkommt Ihr dem doch nicht.«

Elrond seufzte nur und entgegnete nichts darauf.

Wie er es angekündigt hatte, brach er zwei Wochen später gen Bruchtal auf. Bereits jetzt hatten sich viele von Gil-galads ehemaligen Anhängern ihm angeschlossen und noch mehr wollten folgen, wenn sie ihre Angelegenheiten in Forlond abgeschlossen hatten. Ceomon hatte Recht, wenn er davon sprach, dass Elrond nun lediglich nicht dem Namen nach Hoher König war, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er den Zug aus der Stadt beobachtete.

Doch bevor es auch für Elrond gen Heimat ging, um sich zum beginnenden Winter mit Isildur zu treffen, strebte er Lórien an, um endlich etwas anzugehen, das er schon lange anstrebte.

Es war für ihn Zeit, endlich offiziell um Celebríans Hand anzuhalten. Zumindest ein Lichtblick in diesen dunklen, grimmen Stunden. Er trieb sein Pferd an.

Je weiter er sich von Lindon entfernte, umso freier und leichter fühlte er sich. Ein Kapitel seines Lebens war beendet, ein Kapitel, das viel Schmerz, aber auch große Freude beinhaltet hatte. Sein Leben ging weiter, ein neues Kapitel begann. Er hoffte, dass es in Lórien beginnen würde.

Als schließlich der Goldene Wald vor seiner kleinen Reisegruppe auftauchte, hielt ihn kaum noch etwas. Leider mussten lästige Formalien gewahrt werden, wenn sich zwei Elbenherrscher trafen.

Er hoffte auf Galadriels Kulanz und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Der Herr und die Herrin Lóriens begrenzten das Zeremoniell zur Begrüßung Elronds auf ein Minimum. Danach luden sie ihn zu einem privaten Mahl in familiärem Kreise.

Und jetzt endlich konnte er erneut Celebrían in Armen halten. Er hatte nur Augen für sie und es war, als würden all die Lasten der letzten Jahre von ihm abfallen und die Wunden, die der Krieg und Mordor in seiner Seele geschlagen hatten, endgültig geheilt.

»Ihr habt Großes geleistet in den letzten Jahren«, eröffnete Celeborn. »Auch wenn die Verluste groß und schmerzlich sind. Ich möchte Euch mein Bedauern zum Tod des Hohen Königs übermitteln, umso mehr, da ich weiß, wie nahe Ihr ihm standet.«

Celebrían, die neben Elrond saß, warf ihm einen bedauernden Blick zu, ergriff unter dem Tisch seine Hand und drückte sie trostspendend. Er schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln, ehe er sich an ihren Vater wendete.

»Ich danke Euch für Eure Anteilnahme. Gil-galads Tod hat in der Tat eine große Kluft geschlagen.«

»Auch ich möchte meine Anteilnahme an Eurem Verlust zum Ausdruck bringen«, sagte Galadriel mitfühlend. »Doch ich weiß, dass Gil-galad Euch zu seinem Erben ausrief. Habt Ihr im vergangenen Jahr diesbezüglich eine Entscheidung getroffen?«

Elrond straffte sich. »Ich legte die Krone nieder, es gibt keinen Hohen König in Mittelerde mehr. Auch wenn viele von Gil-galads Gefolgsleuten mit mir nach Imladris ziehen.«

Galadriel nickte wortlos. Mehr musste nicht gesagt werden. Doch dann stahl sich ein beinahe mädchenhaftes Schmunzeln auf ihre Züge.

»Aber Ihr seid nicht hier, um über Politik zu reden«, stellte sie mit einem Blick auf Celebrían fest.

Ebenjene begann nun förmlich zu strahlen.

Elrond musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Natürlich hatte Galadriel ihn längst durchschaut. Er warf Celebrían einen liebevollen Blick zu.

»In der Tat.« Er atmete tief durch im Versuch, etwas gegen die plötzlich aufsteigende Nervosität zu tun. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. »Nun, da der Krieg vorbei ist und uns friedliche Zeiten bevorstehen, da hielt ich es für eine gute Idee … nein … da dachte ich … nun, ich wollte …« Warum fehlten ihm auf einmal die Worte?! Er hatte sie sich doch so schön zurechtgelegt!

»Ihr wollt um die Hand unserer Tochter anhalten«, half ihm Galadriel mit einem Schmunzeln auf die Sprünge.

»Und wir sind mehr als bereit, sie Euch endlich zu bewilligen«, ergänzte Celeborn.

»Ja. Ja, genau«, brachte Elrond atemlos hervor. Glück überwältigte ihn förmlich.

Celebrían schlug die Hände vor den Mund, um ihren begeisterten Aufschrei zu dämpfen. Ihre Augen strahlten wie tausend Sterne, so wunderschön und klar. »Oh, Elrond _indo-ninya_, ja! Tausendmal ja! Endlich!«

Elrond konnte sie nur glücklich anlächeln. Ja, endlich. Endlich war es offiziell und er durfte seine geliebte Celebrían zur Frau nehmen.

Eine Hochzeit zwischen zwei mächtigen Elbenhäusern war eine große Sache, vor allem jetzt, wo die Welt neu geordnet wurde. Zunächst stand die Verlobung an, welche in Imladris stattfinden sollte. Dann schloss sich eine Zeit der Probe an, in der die zukünftigen Ehepartner prüfen sollten, ob sie in der Tat eine Ewigkeit miteinander verbringen sollten. Erst dann schloss sich die eigentliche Hochzeit an.

Ganz ohne Probleme verlief die Verkündung der anstehenden Verlobung zwischen Elrond und Celebrían jedoch nicht ab. Natürlich nicht, es hätte ihn auch verwundert, hätte es anders sein sollen, dachte er säuerlich. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte er seine Loyalität besonders zu seinen Ziehvätern Maglor und Maedhros nie geleugnet, auch wenn er schon lange nicht mehr offen damit hofierte. Besonders unter den Sindar Lóriens wurden Stimmen laut, die lieber ein Ehebündnis mit dem Waldelbenreich Thranduils gesehen hätten. Doch das war nur eine kleine Hürde, und Galadriel und Celeborn ließen keinen Zweifel daran zu, dass sie die Liebe ihrer Tochter voll und ganz unterstützten. Besonders Galadriel machte deutlich, dass sie Elrond von jeglicher Schuld freisprach, die seine Ziehväter ihr gegenüber im Ersten Zeitalter auf sich geladen hatten.

Doch all das waren profane Dinge, mit denen Elrond sich jetzt nicht befassen wollte. Jetzt wollte er einfach nur sein Glück gemeinsam mit Celebrían genießen.

Sie hatte ihn an diesem Abend bei ihm in den Gemächern aufgesucht, die er stets auf seinen Besuchen hier bewohnte. Ceomon gab die Anstandsdame, hielt sich jedoch im Hintergrund, um dem Paar genug Privatsphäre zu geben.

Sie standen auf dem Balkon, nur beschienen vom silbernen Licht der Sterne. Sie hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und er die Arme um sie gelegt und die Wange auf ihren Scheitel gebettet.

»Meine silberne Prinzessin«, flüsterte er liebevoll.

Wohlig seufzend kuschelte sie sich noch etwas enger an ihn. »Ich bin so froh, dass die finsteren Zeiten nun endlich hinter uns liegen und du dein Versprechen einlösen konntest.«

Noch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, streckte sie sich und verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen und erwiderte ihn. Tausend Schmetterlinge flatterten in seinem Bauch.

»Endlich bist du mein und ich dein« sagte sie schließlich. »Bald gehen wir nach Imladris und werden ein gemeinsames Leben aufbauen. Davon habe ich seit vielen Jahren geträumt. Vielleicht werden wir sogar Kinder haben, kannst du dir das vorstellen?«

Er lächelte und strich ihr eine goldene Locke aus der Stirn. »Wir werden ganz wunderbare Kinder haben, da bin ich mir sicher. So wunderschön wie du.«

Doch außerhalb der zeitlosen Grenzen Lóriens war es bereits _quelle_ und über den Schwertelfeldern sammelten sich die Schatten.

* * *

indo-ninya - Quenya, mein Herz

Vielen Dank an vilyavantar für's Betalesen!


End file.
